<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares Turn to Daydreams by ParanoidRobonoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118763">Nightmares Turn to Daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid'>ParanoidRobonoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Peridot, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Mild sexual themes if that’s how you want to interpret it, acceptance of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot never cared much for romance but loved her girlfriend just the same, and sometimes love makes you do things you never thought you would.</p><p>Short drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares Turn to Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed shifted as Lapis rolled onto her side, her back to Peridot, releasing a heavy exhale through her nose before settling into sleep once again. The technician mimicked the action, only lifting her upper half and resting on her elbow as she peered at her slumbering girlfriend. Stars, they’ve come so far. This is the same gem that kicked and screamed and fought back on the ship during the interrogation. The same gem that then seemed to completely give up and had become dissociated and detached, all life gone from her eyes as she simply followed instructions. The same gem that wouldn’t accept Peridot’s attempts at friendship after what they’d been through, only to then become the mechanic’s most trusted and dear friend. And now they were lovers, and Lapis trusted her enough to expose her most vulnerable side - literally - even when sleeping and defenseless. Peridot would never take what they had for granted. They’d been through too much, had too many rocky moments on their journey to not appreciate the progress. The kindergartener’s lips pulled upwards in an endeared smile and her eyelids lowered halfway, eyebrows curving upwards as she leaned forward to kiss Lapis’s temple.</p><p>Only to be cut short by an almost inaudible sniffle.</p><p>Peridot froze, listening intently to see if it was simply that, or something worse. All was dead silent for the better part of a minute, and the technician eased the muscles she hadn’t realized she’d tensed and sighed in relief. Relief that was short lived, for mere seconds later, the ocean gem let out the smallest sob as her head turned so her face was hidden in her pillow, her legs bending and back curving as she curled in ever so slightly on herself. </p><p>Something akin to panic took over the smaller gem as she scooted closer, alighting a hand on the girl’s side, the soft exposed skin of her waist warmer than usual. A clear sign of emotional distress in the ocean gem. </p><p>“Lapis?!” No response. The blue gem only tensed at her touch and seemed to freeze entirely. “Lapis, what’s wrong?! Did you have a bad dream?” The terraformer merely turned her head, completely hiding her face and curling her body more. Peridot sighed, laying down and pressing close to Lapis’s back, wrapping her arm around her in a tight, comforting embrace. “Lapis, come on. Talk to me. I want to help.” Her voice cracked in pleading, in immense concern about what could be troubling the taller gem so much she wouldn’t even look at her.</p><p>With a sharp but shaky gasp, Lapis finally responded, her voice trembling and volume fluctuating with each word. “I don’t want to lose you...”</p><p>“You’re not going to lose me, Lapis. Why on Earth would you think that?” She spoke as softly as she could, pressing her forehead to Lapis’s upper back, their gems being in close proximity something that always brought comfort to either of them. </p><p>“What Amethyst said that one time... that you deserve better... that you’re not interested in me the same way I am you and I need to back off...” That blasted pebble... “I’m fine with what we have, I am... but I feel so guilty that I can’t help wanting more with you. And I know she’s right that you deserve someone more like you, so this is all so selfish of me and I’m-“</p><p>Silencing the taller girl with a gentle lingering kiss to her gem, Peridot squeezed her even tighter. The girl sucked in air through her teeth, clearly shocked even as the kindergartener pulled away with a quiet pop. “Lapis, stop. You’re not selfish. She’s wrong. I wouldn’t want anyone else. You’re perfect for me. What you want is normal, and I never said anything but I want those things too, more and more as time goes on. I’ll admit in the beginning I didn’t care for it, but that had nothing to do with you! I just didn’t get the appeal, but now that we’re together, now that we’re this close... I want to do those things with you too. Especially if it means making you happy.” Tears welled in Peridot’s own eyes. Amethyst knew darned well how insecure Lapis is deep down, how the smallest things stick with her for years. She should’ve minded her own business. How much did Lapis keep this to herself? How many times had she cried when Peridot was hanging out with Steven or at the school? “Look at me, Lapis.”</p><p>With a choked cry, Lapis’s head turned and her arm moved as she rubbed her eyes to rid them of tears before finally shifting to look at the smaller gem behind her. Peridot lifted herself onto her elbow, leaning over the blue gem with her eyes locking onto her lips. The faintest white of her teeth shone through as Lapis bit her bottom lip, and the adorable action was the final nudge Peridot needed to overcome her hesitance and go for it. She leaned down so their mouths were a mere inch apart, Lapis’s shaky breaths ghosting over her skin. “I love you, Lapis. Please remember that.” Tightening her arm around the ocean gem, Peridot closed the distance, brushing her lips against Lapis’s for the very first time. A fluttering in her stomach was awakened, becoming a full flurry when a hand pressed to the back of her head and Lapis leaned into it, deepening the kiss. The water gem’s lips were so soft, like flawless rose petals, and though she always considered physical contact like this baser and menial, she could get used to this if it was Lapis she experienced it with.</p><p>When they broke apart, both of their faces were flush, burning with a hot blush as their eyes shimmered with newfound emotion. Lapis’s eyes absolutely sparkled, fresh tears building along her lid as she let out an embarrassed huff of laughter. Her eyelids hid away the blue pools entrancing Peridot as a sheepish grin spread across her cheeks. </p><p>“Thank you, um... That... that was nice...” </p><p>Peridot giggled at her attempt to conjure words, pressing another small kiss to her lips before moving to plant one on her cheek. “It was.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will go down with this ship.</p><p>I’m a demiromantic asexual myself and know others with acearo orientations. We aren’t heartless and CAN develop romantic or sexual feelings for someone, it’s just rare.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>